


Open the door, the same as before

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Open the door, the same as before

The sound of angry footsteps running upstairs and towards the attic room, no, it wasn’t an attic room to one of the demon twins; it was more like a prison for him. He had been trapped there for what seemed like centuries. Then a human had waltzed into the demon’s world. Just no more than a few seconds ago, they were revealed to be Belphegor’s sister, the one he had seen perish in the celestial war. It should have been a happy moment, one of joyous celebration but the lingering anger and despair that he had attacked the one he had missed the most was pressing down on him the hardest. 

“I didn’t know it was her; if I would have known about this, then maybe I wouldn’t have attacked,” Belphegor mumbled, resting his head on his knees as he sat on the floor towards the door, grabbing one of the pillows and holding it tightly against his chest. “Belphie?” A voice asked, and he turned his head peering slightly through the small crack in the door before shifting enough so his twin could come inside and sit beside him, wrapping an arm around him. Belphegor automatically moved into his brother’s embrace, closing his eyes as he let the warmth envelop him. 

“They don’t hate you Belphie, MC has always been nice and caring to every one of us. They looked kind of upset when you ran upstairs.” Beelzebub murmured in a low voice, keeping his arms wrapped around his twin in a tight embrace, almost making sure that he couldn’t move or escape.

“How do you know?” Belphegor muttered, keeping his face hidden in his brother’s arm. “Because they wouldn’t have gone through all the risks of trying to form a pact with us if they didn’t care; they probably would have been scared,” Beelzebub said, sounding sort of doubtful but also some kind of confident. Belphegor let out a little breath before hearing someone lean against the door but didn’t open it.

“Are you both in there? Can we talk?” The voice was gentle, though it shook a little bit almost as if they were trying to blink back tears, Belphegor quietly moved to just sit beside Beelzebub, holding onto his hand. 

“First thing to get out of the way is, you don’t need to apologize for what had happened, it wasn’t your fault.”

“But…”

“It wasn’t your fault, Belphie, you were really really angry about what happened with Lilith, anyone who is feeling anger or grief would have almost done the same thing. I’m sure you’re brothers understand how you are feeling.” The voice was gentle and there was a little smile in the MC’s voice at the next statement “I’m glad that you and Beel get to be together again, he’s really missed you. Lucifer too...well maybe once he drops that act of his.” The laugh was warm before another little sigh. “Listen you don’t have to like me right away, in fact you’re still allowed to be angry at me. I know I won’t be able to take your sister’s place but I wanna let you know that I don’t plan on abandoning you or anyone of your siblings.” The sounds of the MC standing up and moving to lean against the door “So please..can we be friends?” 

Belphegor was quiet for a moment before looking at Beelzebub who gave him a small smile and a little nod before opening the door. “I’m...l wanted to say…” Belphegor paused before blinking as MC threw both of there arms around him in a tight embrace, stroking the top of his head, he was silent before feeling Beelzebub had moved to stand behind him, wrapping him up in a warm hug,.

“I’m sorry”


End file.
